narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchiha Haruke
Uchiha Haruke is the second eldest son to Uchiha Itachi and Tsukuyomi Ruriko. His older brother is Uchiha Mitsuru while his younger siblings are Miwa and Manabu. Created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background Haruke is the second born, but his first appearance is during Part III, when his older brother is 12 and he is 10. So far, Part III hasn't been written yet, but Haruke's character is planned out, having been used before in earlier fics. Personality Haruke is a very negative child. He's smart, but he uses it to make others angry. Haruke loves challenging everyone, even his parents and the wrong kind of people. Haruke's bad attitude, however, doesn't repel the fact that he has a few friends that stick by him no matter. His parents still love him, but even so, they tend to have trouble with Haruke's disposition. Also the fact that Haruke insists so strongly on being the rude, negative little child he is, he'll even get physically beat up by whoever he verbally abuses. This worries his family to no end, however, Mitsuru doesn't mind beating Haruke up himself to punish his immature antics. No Pain Haruke has CIPA, or Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis, where the nerves that feel pain do not connect to the part of the brain that recognizes it. As nifty as this is, it's also very dangerous and considered a big disability. In fact, because Haruke has this, Haruke is prohibited from becoming a shinobi. This is the reason Haruke is not affected by getting beat up for his rude comments. Though his life expectency isn't all that great, Haruke insists that he will survive past his twenties, whether he really wants to or not. The disease is dangerous, however, and the cause is unknown. He has to be careful of simple illness and visits the hospital constantly, which he really doesn't like and puts up a fight about it. Appearance Haruke's hair is dark gray/black, some hanging over his right eye while the rest is a bit messy and hangs to the nape of his neck. In Part III, , Haruke wears a black t-shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the right sleeve and a yin-yang on the front. He also wears khaki shorts to his knees and blue ninja shoes. In Part IV, Haruke wears a beige coat that comes to his waist with long sleeves, complete with gold buckles on the wrists and one that wraps around the torso to hold the coat shut over a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol printed on the front. He also wears black pants that hug his hips more than his legs and matching ninja shoes. He wears the Konoha symbol on the buckle around his torso as his headband. Abilities Haruke, despite having a disability, seems to do just fine with his ninja skills as he's got his own type of fighting. He's a failure at Taijutsu, but he makes up for it using his own type of Ninjutsu in which he sews and makes voodoo dolls. He collects dolls of everyone he meets, making their physical appearance out of materials and thread. He keeps his own little type of sewing kit handy in his weapons pouch so he can hurriedly make one in time before a battle. The voodoo dolls are created much like normal plushie dolls at the shops, except underneath their clothes, they have major vital points written on their body. However, they has to have at least one strand of hair and a dot of blood to be actually be used. Before using his voodoo jutsu, Haruke likes using Genjutsu to confuse, stall, and upset his opponents. He often uses a Genjutsu that gives the victim the belief that they are in a different setting, such as making a Chuunin Exam battle at the arena appear like an empty rice field. Of course, the Genjutsu are usually heavy and take some working to get rid of so he has time to make the doll before putting it into use. Note, Haruke never, ever tears his dolls apart and in fact keeps them after they are used, simply getting rid of the strand of hair or cutting out the dot of blood. Haruke doesn't favor using any other ninjutsu other than his voodoo dolls, but if he must, he'll use fire and wind combinations to keep the opponent at bay. His attacks aren't super powerful, but they're strong enough to set the opponent back a few steps. Like most Uchiha, Haruke has Sharingan, but due to Haruke's intelligence, he understands its side effects and refuses to use it unless the situation absolutely calls for it. Haruke is better at using his voodoo dolls as well as planning the battle, usually getting ahead a step or two. Trivia *The beginning of Haruke's name means spring. *Haruke's favorite food is tomatoes while his least favorite are sweets. *His hobby is very dangerous for him, but he does it anyway: Starting arguments with anyone who doesn't agree with him. And if he can't do that, sleeping on the floor. *Haruke is the only Uchiha to not be a shinobi. *His favorite word is "hate". Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Uchiha Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Next Generation